My Everything
by Criminal Minds Addict 2.0
Summary: After months of trying to salvage their distant marriage, Penelope files for divorce. Derek is willing to go through and do anything to help Penelope realize that she truly is his everything.
1. Chapter 1

_(Garcia's POV)_

Anyone that was to take a simple glance at my life, they would see nothing wrong with it; I'm married to a man that most woman would kill to be married to, I love my job which saves people on a daily basis, and I've got a great group of co-workers that have become my family. Little do they know that if they were to look behind my so-called 'happy marriage', they would actually see that it's hanging on by a thread.

The man I'm married to, Derek Morgan, was my best friend for a number of years before he finally asked me out. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a whirlwind romance after that point. It was like my biggest dream had come true. It truly felt like I was living this fantasy every day. It was over all too soon though.

That 'happily ever after' lasted for roughly a year and a half, and we've been married for three years now. It's not that he became this raging alcoholic or started abusing me, he would never do that. We just started growing apart. He's off to various parts of the country hunting down serial killers, which caused some tension between us. Then again, I had no right to be mad at him. It was for his job after all. What pissed me off even more, was the fact that when he finally did come home, he wanted nothing to do with me. Derek barely even acknowledging me is a feat all on its own seeing is that not only do we live together, we fucking work together too!

As time passed on, we talked less and less. Even though we were married, it seemed that we were just passing ships in the night. It was 6 months ago when I decided that I couldn't take this anymore and thought about finalizing for divorce. It finally went through my mind that I couldn't be married to someone that didn't want to hold a conversation with me. I remember the day I brought it up to Derek. Well, tried to anyway.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I came home after an excruciatingly long day at work. The only thing I did was watch videos that a serial rapist leaves at the scene of every woman he's raped; we have 5 videos. I will never be able to get the images of those women being raped and mutilated over and over again out of my head. On top of that happening at work, today's the day I told myself I was going to talk to Derek about divorce. I know, all this shit just happens to come together all at once. I have to do it today though. I've been talking myself out of this for months and I can't avoid it anymore._

 _When I walked through the front door, I was greeted by complete silence which was normal for me. Morgan had been staying late at work often, coming home only after I've fallen asleep. I practically have a heart attack on those rare days he comes home before midnight._

 _My mood turned sourer as I tossed my purse on the wooden side table by the door, which I didn't know was possible. I practically snatched my phone out of my front pocket and dialed Derek's number. Talking to him about this over the phone wasn't the most ideal way of handling but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do._

 _It rang for a few moments, which caused me to frown. Before all of this distance, I would call and the first ring wouldn't even finish before he would answer the phone. Eventually, though, Derek did answer the phone._

" _Yeah?" He answered, obviously occupied with something else._

" _Take it's another late night at the office, huh?" I did my best to hide the disappointment in my voice. I'm surprising myself at how well I'm doing right now._

" _Looks like it Penelope. Paperwork is piling up, not to mention the fact Hotch wants me to continue to analyze the crime scene photos to see if there's anything I'm missing." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he continued talking._

" _I know you have work Derek but there's something I want to talk to you about." My voice shook slightly but I was determined to hold my ground on this._

" _Sweetheart, I'm sorry but can we talk about this later? I've got a ton of shit to do tonight." Of course, it's always can we talk about it later. Why did I actually expect something different?!_

" _Yeah, sure." This time, I wasn't afraid to let the irritation show through my voice._

" _I'm so sorry-" I hung up on Derek, tossing my phone onto the table. He wasn't going to make this situation any easier on me, was he?_

After that night, the team ended up getting called away to New York as the rapist had struck again. I think it's safe to assume that we never ended up talking about it. Derek completely forgot about the situation, which pissed me off even more. A lot of people may think my next move was drastic but I was fed up with being ignored and not actually talking about things. The next chance I got, I went to the courthouse and gathered up the divorce papers, signing what I needed to sign before sending them off to be delivered to him in New York.

He was in for a rude awakening if he thought he could avoid me now.

 _(Morgan's POV, a few days later)_

Saying my life was hectic would be an understatement. With the job I have, you can't expect much else though. If you were hunting down serial killers too you'd understand! I am thankful though for the loving support system that is my wife. God, I wouldn't be able to do what I do without her. I know it sounds like a load of bullshit seeing that we haven't been as close as we usually are, but I wouldn't be able to live without her. I fully intend on making all of this up to her when I get the chance.

Right now, I'm at the latest crime scene for the rapist which the press has now named 'The Prince of Darkness'. The scene has had its usual comb-over but I was doing what I do best, which is immersing myself as the unsub and acting as if I were him. It sounds crazy, but let me tell you it gets results.

While I was in the 'zone', my eyes wandered towards the right as I saw a figure in the corner of my eye moving slowly. He was a male in his mid 40's, give or take. Everything else about him was just average; average build, average height. It's almost as if he was trying to stay anonymous. Out of habit, my hand fluttered towards the gun on my right hip as I continued to eye the guy.

"Sir, this is an active crime scene, you can't be here!" I called out towards the man in hopes of catching his attention. The guy looked up and smiled at me as he began walking closer to me.

'Don't worry, I'm not here to intrude. I'm just looking for a Derek Morgan, is that you?" I raised my eyebrow as he mentioned my name. Only now did I notice the brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

With my hand still on my gun, I answered back. "This is Derek Morgan, and you are?" The man smiled yet again before reaching into his messenger bag. He shuffled things around inside the bag before pulling out a manila envelope that was filled to the brim with papers.

He hands me the envelope before stepping away from me and walking towards the door. "You've been served." With that, the man walked out the door and towards the street. Ok, what the hell just happened? Did I just get served papers the old fashioned way, seriously? That still happens to people?

I stared down at the manila envelope in my hands for a few moments, allowing myself to wonder what was in there. Whatever was in this envelope, could wait. I had a job that took precedence over whatever these papers had.

 _(A few hours later)_

It was later that night and the entire team was back at the hotel. JJ, Emily, Rossi, and I were hanging out downstairs in the lobby of the hotel, relaxing with what little downtime we do have. As they all chattered and laughed around me, I held the manila envelope in my hands, still unopened. There were many points throughout the day where I thought about opening it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, what was in here was most likely life-changing. What if I didn't want my life to majorly change, huh?

I was brought out of my little 'trance' when I heard Emily mention my name. "Morgan, just open the damn envelope, would you? I'm tired of you looking like someone shot your dog." I mean sure, she may have not worded it all too well but it got the message across.

Slowly, I let out a breath and peeled open the envelope. I pulled out the small stack of papers carefully as if it were a bomb ready to explode. My eyes quickly scanned the papers. Most of the text on the papers blended together, but one sentence stood out towards me.

" _Petition for Dissolution of Marriage.."_ Dissolution of Marriage, wait, divorce? I was sent divorce papers? No this can't be real, this has to be some sort of elaborate prank set up by Penelope, she loves me for Christ sakes! I let my eyes scan to further down the page and sure enough, in her elaborate handwriting on the bottom of the page, was Garcia's signature. This can't be happening, this just can't be happening, there's no way!

With my jaw hanging opening now and my face as pale as it could be, the others spoke up.

"What the hell is it Derek?" JJ asks, her own eyes filled with worry.

"It's uh- it's divorce papers. Penelope sent me divorce papers." With that statement, the room fell silent. Everyone now stared straight ahead or down at the ground. None of them seemed to have the courage to look me in the eye.

Emily suddenly stood up, coughing nervously. " I should uh- oh look, I hear Sergio meowing I should probably check on him!" She rushed out of the room and began making her way towards the stairs.

"But Sergio's back in Virginia!" I pointed out, in which Emily shot back with "You don't know that!"

It was JJ's turn as she now stood up from the couch. "I'm going to call Henry and Will, see how they're doing." With that, she left the room in less of a hurry, but she still had the frantic, nervous look in her eyes.

Rossi was left as he stood up from the couch, sighing as he got up. Just as he was getting out of the lobby, he turned towards me and set his eyes on me.

"Getting sent the divorce papers the first time sucks, take it from me. Then again, I was hammered through most of the marriage." With that, Rossi left the room, leaving me to my thoughts, and the divorce papers.

I just can't believe it, the girl of my dreams, the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, sent me divorce papers. How could she do this? I thought everything was going fine! Guess everything was not what it seemed.

The sadness that once filled my mind was now slowly being replaced by anger. Penelope, in all the years I've known her, has never been a quitter, especially when it's come towards our relationship. Now all of a sudden she wants to back out? Yeah, fat chance in hell I'm going to let that happen.

 _(Garcia's POV, a week later)_

It's a week later and the team should be home rather shortly. They caught the rapist a day ago. Turns out it was the sheriff of the town who was doing this. His victims had a resemblance to his ex-wife who cheated on him. In other news, I haven't heard anything from Morgan said I got news that the papers had been delivered, which concerns me just slightly. I'm the type of person that doesn't like the unknown and with me not knowing what the hell is going on here is freaking me out.

I don't remember why, but I found myself currently in the bullpen doing god knows what. Maybe it was my subconscious telling me that this whole situation was stressing me out and I just wanted Derek home to get this over with.

Before I knew, the elevator had chimed and opened to reveal the team walkthrough. All of them had the same exhausted, yet joyous look on their face that they were home except for Morgan; he looked like he was on the hunt for blood. The anger in his eyes was unmistakable as they all entered the bullpen.

Once Derek's eyes landed on mine, he began making his way over towards me. Once he had gotten in front of me, he practically ripped an all too familiar manila envelope out of his bag as he waved it in front of my face.

"What the fuck is this Penelope? Seriously, why would- just how?!" Derek asked, his voice easily raising as his eyes bore into mine.

"Being an FBI agent you'd think you'd know how to read but apparently not!" I found myself muttering under my breath before sighing. "They're divorce papers, Derek. The quicker you sign them, the sooner I can move on with my life."

"Move on with your life, where the hell is this coming from?!"

"Maybe if you were home I'd be able to tell you! Wait, even that wouldn't work because you don't want to talk to me, ever! Hey, maybe if I were a serial killer, you'd actually have a conversation with me! I'll have to try that out sometime." I began to walk away from Derek, thinking that this conversation was over. He grabbed my arm and roughly turned me around to face him

"If you think that even for a minute I'm going to let you walk away from the relationship that's taken 8 years to get here without so much as a fucking explanation, then you're sorely mistaken. I married you because I never wanted to spend a day without you by my side, and I'll be damned if I let you walk away after all this time." For a few moments, we stood there staring at each other, with Morgan towering over me.

Eventually, I was able to shake myself out of his grasp and walk the other way. To my surprise, he didn't try to follow me. That won't last long though, he's not going down without a fight. It's one of the first things that made me fall in love with him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just wanted to take the time to say Merry Christmas to all those that celebrate it, and to those that don't, I still hope you guys have a happy holidays with your family and loved ones :)_**

Garcia's POV

After the whole encounter with Morgan, I shut myself in my office for the rest of the day, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Usually there's practically a line of people outside my door that need my help with something, but today it was a practically a ghost town. Maybe it was due to the fact that half of the floor saw the whole thing with Derek earlier and they figured I didn't want to be messed with. Or, you know, they could actually have a family they want to go home to at the end of the day.

When the night began drawing to a close, I figured I had to go home as I couldn't avoid Derek forever. Actually, I probably could accomplish that. It would just require a lot of energy and at this point, I just want to crawl into bed and curl up into a ball.

With reluctance, I packed up all of my things up then headed on home. Throughout the entire drive, my palms clammed up as they clutched the steering wheel. I tried to push the thoughts of Derek actually being home on time as I got closer to the house. I got this, there's no need to be nervous!

Roughly an hour later, I pulled into the driveway of our quaint home. It was off the beaten path and could use some repairs but the minute I saw this house, I knew I had to have it. There was nothing anybody could have done to make me give up this house.

As I got out of my car, I couldn't stop my eyes from widening as I saw Derek's SUV in the driveway. I was shocked for a few moments, then managed to calm myself down. Of course he was here, Morgan's never been able to back down from a fight.

When I stepped into the house, I saw Derek sitting on the couch, his head in his hands as he stared down into the ground. He looked devistated, like his whole world had just come crashing down. That look on his face usually would have gotten to me, I'm not going to lie. It physically pains me to see the people I love are in pain. It makes me want to lash out and hurt whoever hurt them, NORMALLY. What I saw on the coffee table though made my vision turn red as I continued to stare at him.

On the table was a single bouquet of pink carnations that seemed to be bursting at the seems. Usually, I would melt into a puddle of hormonal goo because I love carnations with a fiery passion, but him getting the flowers actually pisses me off. Here I am, divorcing him and he thinks he can just buy a bouquet of flowers and everything will just be ok?! If he thinks that flowers can fix him being a complete and utter douchebag then he's got another thing coming!

I stood in the doorway, my arms crossed over my chest as a look of displeasure came onto my face. I finally let my prescene be known to him as I cleared my throat. His eyes picked up from the ground and rested on me.

"Baby girl, listen.." Wow, those words coming out of his mouth seem foreign. He hasn't called me baby girl in weeks, months even. Shows how much our relationships changed huh?

"Don't even bother baby girling me, ok? I think we both know were past that part of our lives. Flowers? After I give you divorce papers? You think THAT'S going to solve the issue? It's a cheap attempt at trying to fix what's going on here. A weak, cheap attempt that I thought you'd never resort to Derek but it looks like I was wrong!" I sighed, bringing my fingers up to clench the bridge of my nose in hopes of squelching the anger that was rising up within me.

"I didn't come here to get in a knockdown, drag out fight here. I'm just going to get some clothes and stay at Emily's for the night." I began walking towards our shared bathroom when Derek spoke up.

"You can't grab clothes when you don't have any." I snapped towards his direction, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I took all the clothes of yours I could find and hid them. I also took your credit card and hid it as well, so you can't buy new clothes. Your welcome."

"What the fuck Derek?! Why the hell would you do that!" The smirk practically melted off of his face as anger quickly replaced it.

"Did you seriously just fucking ask me why I would do that? I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I don't want this marriage to end? That I actually have care and love towards you Penelope, did that ever go through your head or did you just jump to conclusions like you usually do when something happens you don't like?" I knew these statements were just being said out of anger but it didn't stop me from being hurt.

"Whether you love me or not doesn't matter, you're never here! You never want to talk to me anymore! It's like I'm not even married half of the time anymore. You don't remember anything about us, do you remember what was two Monday's ago was?'

"There was something to remember two Monday's ago?" The look of confusion on his face made my blood boil.

"It was the day that you asked me to marry you four years ago, but did you remember? No! That should give you a little insight into our marriage huh?"

"It doesn't matter anyways Derek, not anymore." I shook my head as I started walking towards the door. "Don't get a hold of me unless those papers are signed, ok?" Without another look towards him, I walked out the door and headed toward Emily's for the night.

(The next day)

I can't even begin to say how much I love Emily right now, she's literally the best person ever. I showed up at her door, tears pouring down my face. Once she saw the look on my face, she ushered me inside. I found myself telling her everything that's happened between us up until this point. For the most part, she was just the sympathetic ear. The other half of the time she spent cursing Derek and how she was going to 'make it so he could never give his mother the grandchildren she wants'.

She told me I could stay with her as long as I needed until everything was sorted out, which I thanked her endlessly for before heading off towards her guest room and clocking out at 9 pm. I'm probably the only person in Virginia besides senior citizens that go to bed before midnight, but they always say that the early bird catches the worm.

When I woke up the next morning and checked my phone, I saw I had one missed call from Derek, as well as a voicemail. Both of them came in right at 2 AM. Oh god, what the hell?

I debated about opening the voicemail for quite some time.I can't be pissed off at him one moment for sending flowers then listen to his voicemail which is most likely the same god damn thing he tried to tell me last night. Then again, my curiosity was extremely peaked.

It took a few moments for the message to start playing.

" _Heyy Penelope," Derek started, his voice slurring slightly. "So it's like-2 am? Damn I didn't realize it was that late. TOO LATE NOW!" He shouted out, the alcohol obviously making him more confident._

" _So- divorce papers huh? That's how it's going to end between us?" Morgan mused to himself. "Honestly, I thought me being stupidly heroic during a chase for the next Ted Bundy would be the death of us. I just keep surprising myself today." He took a break from speaking, I assume to take another swig of the bottle of beer that sat in front of him._

" _I've been thinking about what I said earlier, or should I say yesterday because by the time I finish this- nevermind, the point is... Man I'm a major douchebag, I mean how have you put up with me these past few months? If I was you, I would have killed me a longg time ago. You hear that world, THE DEREK MORGAN IS ACTUALLY CALLING HIMSELF A DOUCHEBAG! Print that in your newspapers, or magazines or whatever the fuck people actually read these days"_

 _In the distance, I could hear the vague sound of one of the neighbors across the street yelling, "We don't care how much you screwed up your marriage buddy, shut up so we can get some sleep!" What he said next I couldn't understand but I'm pretty sure it started with a f and end in a you._

 _Derek cleared his throat before he started speaking. "God, I'm almost 40 here and I'm already getting divorced in my first marriage. My mother would kill me. Sometimes I think my life has just been a complete waste of fucking time; playing football for all those years then screwing up my knee just as I got to Northwestern on that scholarship. Then there was all that time I was a cop in Chicago only to get transferred to the BAU to spend my days hunting down serial killers and my nights bedding countless woman that I never cared about."_

" _Then I think about the moment you came into my life and I feel like my life actually had this purpose all along. It took me years to figure out what that purpose was and then it hit me like a ton of fucking bricks. You, you were it. All that time spent doing- whatever I was doing, was in order to bring me to you."_

" _I'm not signing those papers, ever. I'm not going to let my purpose in life walk away and I'm sure as not going to stop without putting up a fight. Please, don't make me sign those papers. Don't- just don't end us, ok? I love you too much and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life." There were a few moments of silence before Morgan cleared his throat and spoke up._

" _Well, now that I've said what I've needed to say, I'm going to leave it at that. I might not remember what I said in the morning or what happened between us last night and in case I don't, remind me how much of an asshole I am will you?" And with that, Derek's end went silent._

After listening to that voicemail, I stared at the wall of the bedroom for 20 minutes just thinking. Thinking about the divorce, him and just the entire relationship in general. I'm tired of him never talking to me, yet that voicemail was the most honest and raw thing I've heard him say in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Garcia's POV_

I had work today but I'm not going to lie, I just sat there sitting on Emily's guest bed for what seemed like hours thinking about Derek's voice mail. I mean, sure he was drunk but they always say that drunk people tend to tell the truth. Besides, there was something about what he said to me that resonated within me. I mean, sure he'd been a complete jackass these past few months with everything that's been going on, but I can't blame him for that. I can't be mad at him for something that was out of his control.

Once I was able to stop thinking about this situation, I got off my ass and headed to work. Before I had left, Emily said that 'if I needed her to kick Derek's ass for me, she'd do it without batting an eyelash.' The fact that she's so willing to hurt one of her own in defense of me warms my heart.

I made my way towards my office with an actual smile plastered on my face. There was something about the events of last night that made me happy. Before I managed to make it to my office, I saw the team running around the bullpen as they grabbed various folders and stacks of papers.

When Reid bumped into me on the way out of the bullpen, I found myself cracking a smirk. "Woah, where's the fire boy genius?"

Spencer's eyes widened before he responded. "Sorry Garcia, it's just that Baltimore PD thinks they've got the rapist we've been looking for in custody so we're packing everything up and heading out there."

"Oh wow, they caught the guy huh? When are you guys heading out?"

"Hotch says we're hitting the road in twenty minutes. Morgan's already down at the cars ready to go." Reid clears his throat before continuing on. "Whatever happened between you guys, it's really messing with Derek. He hasn't been able to think straight since." He offered me a small smile before walking towards the elevator.

I stood there for a few moments, just letting what Reid said sink into my head. Morgan's not the major asshole that I thought he was being about this whole thing. Then again, if Derek was as heartbroken as Spencer says he is, then why hasn't he tried talking to me about this?

Whatever the case may be, I couldn't focus on that now. I had to let whatever happened slip through my mind and push forward. With the team heading out towards the rapist, they were going to need my help and I can't do that if all I'm thinking about is the divorce.

 _Derek's POV_

My life is so fucking screwed up right now it's unbelievable. With Penelope sending me divorce papers, it's all I've been thinking about. How could I not though? The thing that's been the biggest and best part of my life for 10 years wants to leave me and I'm just supposed to throw my hands up in defeat and just walk away?

And with the voice mail last night, I have no idea why I thought that was a good idea. Last night was the first night in a long time that I've gotten so drunk, I don't remember what fucking happened. Not that I'm trying to make excuses for myself but can anyone really blame me? So I decided to get drunk after my wife told me she wanted a divorce, sue me!

It's safe to assume my mind is more than occupied as I climb the steps to the Baltimore PD, Hotch and Reid trailing up behind me.

We hadn't even entered the police station when Sheriff Jones had burst out the front doors of the building, nearly knocking us over in the process. What's this guy's problem?

"Sheriff Jones, it's to our understanding you have the rapist in custody, correct?" Hotch asked him, rasing an eyebrow in the process.

"Of course have him in custody! Why don't we just take a breather so I can catch you up on what's happened-"

"No offense Sheriff, but this rapist is our number one priority. We would like to see him now." A panicked look crossed the Sheriff's face for a brief moment before a smile replaced it.

"What's the rush fellas? I mean he's locked in a jail cell!"

"You wouldn't happen to be stalling us for any reason, would you Sheriff ?" Hotch questioned him. He began to stare the Sheriff down with a vacant look in his eyes, waiting for the man to crack.

"Come on, I just want to know if I'm going to be calling my wife and telling her not to wait up for me." I told the Sheriff with a hard edge in my voice. Sure, Penelope may be divorcing me but he doesn't need to know that.

With the both of us staring him down, the Sheriff cracked. "Well unfortunately it seems that the rapist has -Gotten out of our custody." He closed his eyes, as if he were prepared for us to strike him. If we weren't in a public place right now! God, how fucking stupid to you have to be to let a suspect get out of your custody? In a small department no less! How is that even possible?!

"Our UNSUB is on the loose and you waited til we got here to tell us? Sheriff what the hell were you thinking?! He could be off getting another victim!" Hotch exclaimed to the man, who had now developed a terrified look on his face.

"Now hold on here, imagine how embarrassing this is would be for our department if word got out that a suspect had escaped custody. Not only did he get out of our custody, he managed to grab his cell phone which was in our storage room-"

"Did you just say he's got his cellphone?" I asked the Sheriff, already pulling out my phone.

"Yes Agent Morgan I just said that he's got his cell phone-"

"Then there's no need to worry, we'll find him."

 _Garcia's POV_

I was sitting in my office doing absolutely nothing when my desk phone started ringing. I stared at it for a few moments before answering it, the team only calls me on this phone when they're in the field. If the rapist's been arrested, why are they calling me from the field?

"You've called the oracle of knowing, how may she help you?" I asked, my cheery personality taking over.

"Baby girl, I need you to work a little bit of magic here." Derek answered, his voice filled with urgency. "The rapist escaped custody before we got here but supposedly took his phone. Think you can track where he is?"

"If you give me his cell phone number, I can do all that and more." He chuckled before rattling the number off. While waiting for the search to finish, Derek cleared his throat.

"I miss this Penelope, the banter between us-"

"I do too-" I answered truthfully. Before I could say anything else my computer dinged, letting me know that the search had been completed.

"Lookie here, we have Mr. Creepy rapist guy's location. He's currently on the corner of Main and Oak."

"Shit, that's only a few blocks away. Thanks Penelope, I'll call when we've got the guy. I love you." Derek rambled out before hanging up the phone. Wow, he called me Baby Girl AND told me he loved me, in the same conversation. Looks like miracles do still happen.

 _Derek's POV_

I immediately took off in the direction of Main and Oak. Sure, getting in a car and driving there would be faster, but what can I say? I'm on the hunt for blood.

The wind whipped past me as I bolted down the street, determined to bring this guy into custody. It wasn't long after I took off that I found myself on the corner of Main and Oak. Just like Penelope said, at the end of one of the side alley's was the UNSUB, frantically searching for an exit.

I didn't waste time as I whipped my gun out of its holster and pointed it towards him.

"It's over man, you've got no where to go!" I shouted over the wind. The man turned around towards me, a sad expression on his face as he held a gun in his hand.

"Shoot me, come on just do it already! I've got nothing to live for anyways; my wife left me, my kids want nothing to do with me, my friends have all deserted me! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"I'm not going to do that, I don't want to do that. I know how it feels man, I'm in your position but that's no reason to end your life."

"Like you know what I'm going through!" The man spat out as he whipped the gun around in his hand violently. "You're married. With the way you look, you've probably got a nice little family to go home to."

"Think again dude. My wife, who also happens to be my best friend, is divorcing me. We haven't started a family yet because of me. " I spoke, not taking my eyes off the guy. "I know what it's like, just let me bring you into custody. I don't want to kill you." Within a matter of seconds, he had his gun raised and pointed at me.

Both of our guns went off simultaneously as we stood there in the alleyway. The bullet from my gun hit him square in the chest, but not before the bullet from his gun flew past me, hitting my arm in the process.

"Shit!" I yelled, slamming into the ground. A pool of blood began to collect underneath my left bicep as I continued laying on the floor of the alleyway, waiting for the rest of my team to find me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Garcia's POV_

A few hours had passed after Derek called for the cell trace and I hadn't heard a single word from him or ANYONE for that matter. I shouldn't be too worried, I mean they are professionals when it comes to this sort of thing but still! Someone always shoots me a text telling me they're on their way home. I shouldn't worry too much about it though, there are other things I need to focus on besides this, like what the hell I'm going to do once the divorce is finalized. Where was I going to live, what was I going to do when it came to work. Yes, I could remain professional but what happens when things become too awkward?

Currently, I was at home, packing a bag to go stay at a hotel. Space between the two of us until the initial feelings of anger and betrayal are over. Just as I zipped the bag closed, I heard the front door softly creek open.

My palms began sweating as I snapped my head towards the direction of the door as I called out "Who's there?"

"It's just me Penelope." There was something- off in Derek's voice as I heard the front door close behind him. I may be divorcing him, but I've known him for over ten years. I know when there's something wrong with him.

"Everything ok? You sound- different."

"Yeah, everything's alright. It's just been a long day." Normally, I would have believed him when he said that. And I was about to do just that, until I heard a small groan come from Morgan as I heard him mutter "Son of a bitch", underneath his breath. Yeah, a long day my ass.

Within a flash, I had flown down the stairs and into the living room. When I laid eyes on Derek, I saw the gauze that was tightly wrapped around his left bicep. A small red spot appeared on the otherwise blank gauze, presumably from whatever injury he had that started to bleed through the gauze.

"What the fuck happened to your arm?!" I asked, half wanting to strangle the shit out of him but the calm side of me winning out as a concerned tone crept into my voice.

"It's nothing to worry about Garcia, a bullet just grazed my arm, stings more than anything." He answered, waving his hand in the air as if the situation was no big deal.

"THE BULLET JUST GRAZED YOU?" I couldn't help it as my voice started to rise."You've got to be kidding me, Derek! Let me guess, you were putting yourself in the line of fire again, right? Did you even bother to call for backup this time or did your hero complex take over again?" What could I say, this was a common factor in our life together. He'd come home bruised or bloodied because he thought he could take the bad guy on by himself and I'd find myself getting pissed at him

"If I hadn't chased after the guy when I did, he would have gotten away-"

"Both you and I know that is complete bullshit! The guy wouldn't have gotten much further if any further while you waited thirty seconds for backup to show." I sighed, knowing that talking to him about this would just be beating the dead horse.

"You know, talking about this is pointless, you have no regards towards what other people might think if you were to get hurt." The minute the sentence fell from my lips, I winced. Sure, I was mad at him but there was no reason to be a dick to him.

I watched as Derek's eyes narrow and the muscle in his jaw tightened. "I don't think about other huh? You know, there's a reason I don't want to start a family."

"What's the big fucking excuse you're going to come up with this time, huh?" Shit, I'm really going to have to work on my brain to mouth filter.

"Because I don't want what happened to me to happened to them!" Derek's loud voice cut through the otherwise quiet room like a knife.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I spend a giant fucking portion of my childhood without my father, I didn't grow up with one because of the line of work my father was in. I don't even want the remote possibility of those kids growing up without a father because I know how much it fucking sucks. I'm not going to put them through that!" Derek was practically panting as the anger and frustration were practically radiating off his skin.

"Working with the BAU is something I love doing with every fiber of my being. The feeling of adrenaline going through my system as we chase down these serial killers or whatever the hell they are is indescribable. I couldn't give it all up to sit behind a desk, I just- wouldn't be able to do it. It wouldn't be fair to put kids through the torture of wondering whether their father is going to come home to them every night once their old enough to think that way." He sighed momentarily before continuing. "I just- I wouldn't be able to do it. I'm sorry Penelope."

Him telling me I'll never have kids with him is the most soul-shattering experience I'll ever go through. I feel as though my own heart has been ripped from my body, then squeezed in a vice-like grip right in front of my lifeless eyes.

I've always gone through my adult life with the thought of you have kids with the person you marry, the guy who you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with. What's the sense of having kids if it's not with that guy?

I cleared my throat in an attempt to stop the tears from spilling from my eyes. He wasn't going to see me cry, not this time.

"Well, thanks for that information. Now if you excuse, I've got some uh- errands to run." I walked around Derek on my way to the front door.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's fine, really. It's not like I really wanted to have a family anyways." Without looking back, I grabbed my keys that were by the front door and left the house, afraid to turn around. It wasn't until I was in the car and exiting the driveway that I let the tears stream down my face at the fact that my one dream in life was crushed.

 _3 hours later_

I'm sitting at this bar not far from the house with a glass of cranberry juice in front of me. What can I say, I've never been much of a drinker. I stopped crying quite some time ago but my eyes burned like hell. With the inside of me still destroyed as ever, I sat on the vinyl bar stool and thought about how my life has gone to complete shit. I've never felt as empty as I do right now.

As my eyes bore into the wall in front of me, I heard someone slide onto the barstool next to me. Why do I have a feeling it's Derek?

I turned around, prepared to yell at him for following me here but shut my mouth when I realized it wasn't him. Rather, it was a middle-aged man in his thirties with a military crew cut. This guy looked like he came straight from a military base with his white shirt, camo cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked me as he too stared straight ahead of him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, people come into a bar to drink alcohol, not a glass of cranberry juice. So what is it, why you here?" I don't know what it was, maybe it was the hurricane of emotions that were currently coursing through my veins, but I actually wanted to tell this man what happened.

"Eh, I'm just trying to avoid my soon to be ex-husband for as long as I can," I told him truthfully as I gulped down another mouth of cranberry juice.

"Shit, I know what that's like."

"I don't think you do.." I found myself muttering under my breath. Mr. Army guy must have heard me because let his eyes fall on me as a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"My soon to be ex-husband just told me he would never have kids with me because of his job. I've always wanted to be a mom and him telling me that, well it just pretty much crushed my heart." The man chuckled under his breath as he raised a beer bottle up to his lips.

"I take it back when I said I knew what it's like."

"What sucks more about it is the fact that-" I was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. As weird as this sounds, I would know the sound of that throat-clearing anywhere- Derek.

"So not only do you have to make me out to be the bad guy between us, but you have to make strangers think I'm this douchebag of a guy too-"

"I actually don't think you're a douchebag-"

"Did I ask you?" Morgan practically growled out at the guy before turning my body on the chair to face him.

"You know what Derek, I've had to here with your fucking bullshit-" I stood up from the chair to stare at him. "I'm sure this isn't the first time I've or anyone else for that matter has told you this but god your such an asshole! If this child inside of me is anything like you are Morgan, it's going have a fucking whirlwind of a time growing with you as his father-"

His eyes widened as he looked me in the eyes "I'm sorry, rewind a little bit. What did you just say?"

"I said that you're an asshole-"

"No I got the you calling me an asshole part loud and clear, I'm talking about AFTER that-" I froze for a moment, realizing what I had just said.

"I don't know what you're talking about he-" Derek cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Really? Cause I could have sworn you said something along the lines of 'child inside of me' and 'you as his father'."

"Alright!" I yelled out, loud enough for the entire bar to hear. "I'm pregnant with the child you don't want to have, happy?" Both Derek and Arm Guy's mouths dropped open as they stared at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Unfortunately, this is the last chapter for My Everything :( Thank you guys for favoriting, following and reviewing and thanks to ones that simply just read the story. I'll have another long-term fanfiction out shortly, but I'll still be posting in the mean time :)_**

 _Garcia's POV_

I didn't just say that, did I? Great going Penelope, you let Derek know that he's going to be a father when you're divorcing him, now he won't you or the baby go now for sure! Well, time to do some major fucking backpedaling.

My mind was set as my eyes connected with Morgan's, prepared to speak whatever came to my mind. Then I saw the look in his eyes. The look of pure destruction and disappointment began to sink in on his face as all color fell from his face. His eyes no longer shone brightly like they were before, instead, they fell flat. It seemed as if all life had been drained from his face. The arrogant, almost brash man that I've come to known over 10 years is now gone. What was left was a shell of the Derek Morgan that I knew.

"You're- you're pregnant?! Baby girl, are you serious?"

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. "No, I'm playing the pregnancy card to get you to stay with me, even though I'm the one divorcing you." Morgan had no problem rolling his eyes at me as we all stood there, the guy still standing off to the side.

"Why didn't you tell before you decided to fucking divorce me?!" The anger over the whole situation was starting to seep back into his system. God, he couldn't stay disappointed and sad for just one minute, could he?

"Because I've only known about it for a few days now. Besides, me being pregnant and you being the father doesn't change the fact that you don't spend enough time at home. It doesn't change the fact that there are issues between us that have been going on for far too long Derek." I could feel the hormones starting to course through my system as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I want to work things out, for our kid. I want to be there for our child." This may be me taking things way out of per portion but He did NOT just say that, did he?!

My brain to mouth filter malfunctioned as I uttered the phrase, "What, now that a baby's being thrown into the mix you want to make things work? Was I not a good enough reason for you to fix things beforehand?" Morgan was once again struck speechless.

The guy standing beside him allowed a smirk to appear on his face. "You, my friend, are up shit's creek without a paddle." Derek's eyes turn into a daggered eye stare as he glared at the man standing next to him. "Guess I'm not your friend. I'm going to take this as my opportunity to get out of here."

"Why don't you walk me out with you? I'd rather be alone then stay with the company in this building." I didn't give either of them the chance to speak as I stormed out of the bar and towards my car. Both of the men didn't come out of the bar until I had already started my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

I didn't know where to go, so I headed back to work. I knew that if I headed home, Derek would most likely be there and I didn't want to deal with that shit. He's a hard person to deal with normally on a day to day basis. Add on the fact that he got divorce papers AND his wife said she was taking the baby with him? Psh, you shouldn't even try dealing with the man.

Work I knew was the only place I would be able to go where no one would think to find me. At least, that's what my imagination is picturing right now.

If I were being truthful to myself, I just wanted to escape my problems for the time being. I know it's not the right thing to do in this case, but it's what I needed in this case.

I couldn't even make it to my office as tears were already starting to form in my eyes. My body moved slower and slower as I moved down the hall. The tears were blurring my vision now, making it hard for me to see my surroundings.

As I got to the bullpen, I just gave up. I found the closet wall and slid down towards the ground, sitting down on the carpeted flooring. My elbows now rested on my knees as I stuck my head in between my legs, finally letting the sobs overcome my body.

My life was an absolute wreck right now. I'm 38, I'm already getting divorced, and I'm going to have a child out of wedlock. My parents would be so proud of me right now! Everything in my life has gone to complete shit; my parents dying at 18, my brothers leaving me to fend for myself, getting shot and almost dying, Derek almost dying in the ambulance explosion bomb thing and now this?

"God, can't I just get one break in life? That's all I'm asking for." I frustratingly yelled out into the empty room before me. Or so I thought. A few seconds after I uttered that phrase, Rossi steps out of his office, a concerned look appearing on his face.

"I'd ask what all of this is about, but I've had three ex-wives. I know when I'm going to get my head chewed off." I couldn't help but chuckle as I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye. Rossi cautiously made his way over towards where I was sitting, afraid that I was going to strike him at any minute.

"It's fine, really.." With that phrase said, Rossi slid down the wall on the floor next to me, resting his arms on his knees as he glanced out of the corner of his to look at me.

"What's going on Penelope?"

"I'm pregnant." He looked at me for a few seconds before a trademarked David Rossi smirk slithered its way onto his face.

"Well, bawling your eyes out on the floor of your workplace is an interesting reaction to finding out you're pregnant."

"It's not just me being pregnant," A few more tears made their way down my face as I stared at the empty desks in front of me. "I told Derek I was divorcing him and he's not taking the news well, which is not making my job any fucking easier. Especially since I told him that I was pregnant and I was still going to divorce him."

"Wait, hold up. You're divorcing Morgan, since when? What did he do and do I have to kill him? And no offense Kitten, but what did you expect? The man loves you more than he has ever loved any woman in his entire life and you expect him to just throw up his hands and quit when you tell him you're finalizing for divorce? Especially when you just told him he's going to be a father? Do you not know Derek Morgan like we all thought you did? That man will die trying to get you back, and even then he still won't back down."

"So what, you're telling me that I'm making things hard on myself by doing this?"

"No, I'm just saying you opened a can of worms when you told him and expected truffles." I couldn't help but glare at Rossi. Yes, he may have had a hint of truth in what he was saying but I didn't want to hear it, even though I probably needed to.

"Look, Penelope, this is a decision you have to make for yourself. If you're looking for help with deciding what to do, I can't tell you what to do. It's your life. You're the only one that has to live with whatever choice you make."

He does have a point though. I'm the only one, besides my unborn child, that has to live with whatever choice I make. Since I'm most likely divorcing him, they're going to grow up without seeing their father every day.

"You're going to make a great mother Penelope. We'll all be here for you if you need it." With a final kiss to the temple, Rossi got up off the ground with some difficulty. There were some cracking of the knees and a few grunts of displeasure, but eventually, he got up and made his way back towards his office. Before he reached his office, he turned back toward me.

"If it's any consolation, Morgan hates being away from you. Especially on cases. You've got him between a rock and a hard place on this one. It's either be with the woman he loves to death, or make sure that innocent people have their chance to live out their life." Leaving that sentence to my thoughts, he leaves the way he came.

Before the talk with Rossi, I was dead set on divorcing Derek. I couldn't take him not spending time with him, like it was his choice he didn't want to spend time with me. I'm still going to divorce him, there's just too many things wrong with this relationship to try and fix. I'm just going to be a little more, hurt on the choice I've made rather than be completely fine.

After I had gotten a hold of myself at work, I left to go back home. I knew before I had even gotten in my car that this was going to be a difficult because Morgan would be there and I knew he wasn't going to make this easy for meThenhe again, in the entirety that I've known him, he's never been one to make a conversation easy.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled into the driveway and saw that Derek's SUV wasn't in the driveway. This whole thing just got a lot easier!

I now managed to have a smile on my face as I walked up to the front door. Maybe I could just soak in a bubble bath with some lavender scented candles and some Michael Buble. That was something I needed in the midst of all of this.

When I opened the red front door, I was instantly greeted by the smell of fresh linen and citrus. The happiness going through my body was short lived when I saw Derek standing off towards the living room, a black leather travel bag in hand.

"What are you doing here Derek?"

"Last time I checked, I still live here. That is until you go through with the divorce that shouldn't be taking place."

"I mean how the hell did you get here? Your car's not here."

"I walked here, needed the time to clear my head."

"The bar's a good two-three miles away from here." I stayed off that subject as I let my eyes wander to the bag that was in his hand. "Where are you going? I didn't hear that you guys had another case."

"We don't. I just figured it would be best if I… stayed somewhere else for the next couple of days. If this is what you want-" Morgan took a moment to swallow hard before continuing. "Then I'll let you make that choice. There's nothing I can do to stop you." With the bag grasped tightly in his hand, he took a few steps towards the front door. "I just want to know Garcia that this- this isn't what I want. But if this is what you want, then I have to respect that."

"I'm sorry- This isn't how I wanted things to go between us."

"I know that. I don't blame you. I blame myself more than anything, for not seeing something that was right in front of me." With tears in his eyes, Derek glanced down at free. "I guess this is goodbye baby girl." He turned his back to me and continued making his way towards the front door. Just as his hand turned the knob, my body found it's voice as I spoke up.

"Please- don't go. I know it wasn't you're choice, leaving me for weeks on end. I can't be mad at you for choosing to save people over spending time with someone that's always going to be there. It's not your fault, ok? I over-reacted about the whole thing and I know that this isn't something that you want, I appreciate that you're doing this for me. But this isn't something I want! I don't want to get divorced! I don't want to raise this child by myself! I don't want to lose you-" My voice lost the confidence that I once had as I stared down at the ground.

I then heard something I wasn't expecting from Derek; a laugh. A full forced laugh that made me question what was so funny and what I had done for him to do that.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" Derek turned towards me, with a smile on his face that I hadn't seen in quite some time.

"What's funny- is that you think there was something in this bag, to begin with." With the bag still in his hand, he opened the zipper with the other. Sure enough, there was nothing but air inside the bag. "Did you really think that I was going to give up without a fight sweetheart, do you know me at all?"

I groaned, knowing that the great Derek Morgan had played me. I can't believe it, I was just Morganed.

"Oh my god, you sound just like Rossi." There was a softness in his voice that appeared when he spoke next. "It's better than some of the douchebag things I've said lately."

"Well, we all make mistakes."

"And I made the mistake of thinking that I put the job before you. I can't promise that I won't make that mistake again, but I'll be there for you. And for our child."

"And that's all I ask of you."


End file.
